Portel Finder
by Geno Flecher
Summary: A ship full of friends saves a galactic union from


Book 1 Ship of Sadness Chapter1 

Portel Finder had taken tremendous damage. Smaller capital ships had flown over and destroyed the small parts of the outer hull. The inside was broken apart most of the crew had been knocked out. Geno opened his eyes, he saw that most of the lights were out. Penny the second in command was passed out at her station. She was bleeding. Outside the ship were hundreds of smaller ships. Penny came to real fast. She looked for another person and saw Geno. Penny said, "Help me up will ya! " Geno ran over to help her. When she was up they went to sickbay. As they walked down the hall lights came back on and it was much easier to find the way. After Geno got Penny to sickbay he sent the rest of the attack ships into battle. Portel Canners, Arwings, and many more ships pored out of the Dock. As the ships darted out of the launch bay, the giant battle station, Zeon, it was as big as a small planet and much faster. This ship could out run Portel Finder. And Portel Finder is only 30 miles long. Penny left in her ship, the Lady Luck, right after she was done in Sickbay. She had an idea," Geno fly into the main laser, you can navigate the tunnel and hit the Warp Core." Said Penny over the radio. " Are you sure?" Said Geno. " Of course I am," said Penny. Geno did like she told him and flew into the laser. As he did that Penny made a distraction by bombing the two-fradoniyian cruisers. One of the huge triangular ships crasher into the other, they both exploded. The Arwings pulled up and flew away from the fire. Falco almost lost control of his ship as a flame kissed the back of the Arwing. He hit the booster just in time to escape. For such a young age Penny could handle her ship well. She was the captain of a small capital ship. Her ship had not seen mush action lately. Amie was Penny's best friend on the ship two stuck together all the time in battle. Most of the time they would team up on an R-22 (enemy bomber) Justin, Fredrick, and Prentiss were more hit and run. Using three Arwings they could take down a Fradoniyian War Ship. Ship after ship hit the Zeon. But the hull was too thick, they were doing good destroying the Telsa Coils. Those Telsa Coils could hit a ship with one bolt of electricity and destroy it. The distraction was going good until Geno realized that it would take trick flying to avoid the bombs and lasers. He made it to the whole. Once inside he flew for miles, suddenly the ship started to heat up inside and the tunnel turned red. The laser was about to fire! He turned the ship around and sped towards the exit. When he came out and went down the laser kept going and hit Portel Finder. It was a planet-destroying laser but it only burnt the shield out. All of the Portel Finder ships jumped to warp 10000. The bad guys had won. 

Chapter 2 

Penny looked in the mirror. She was taking an awful long time to get dressed, but she wanted to look her best for the first scout mission of Lady Luck. If you're thinking what if there is a battle on the mission no ship gets a battle on its first mission, unless it is a combat mission. Besides Penny could handle any thing, even battle. Geno began his door beating," What are you doing in there, did you fall in." He said. "I'll be out in a second," said Penny. " That's what you said an hour ago" Amy Fletcher was Geno's wife and Penny's sister. She stood in the hall out side of Penny's door as Geno beat on it. Within ten minutes Penny had launched her ship. As they flew out across the vastness of space, Penny wondered about how she would handle it if there was a problem, not a battle but a fight between Justin and Mike. Mike like Amie a lot and that sparked trouble between the two, more trouble than she needed. Penny did not really like Mike, but if Justin and Kirby fought him they would never find the body. She did not believe in letting her own side get hurt. God put Mike on Earth for something, maybe he just didn't do it. She had more problems. Two new recruits, Malon and Link, were on her crew. Link she thought to her self was a handsome guy, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He loved to wear a green Tunic and knee high boots. Of course he was 17 and 4 years older than she was. Besides he had Malon, she was not bad looking her self, she had green eyes and red hair, but her skin was so pale she would burn in the sun. They were not from earth, Hyrule is their home planet. The only physical difference is the elfish ears. But they had some inherited magic power, but believed in the same religion of Catholicism as we do, except their symbol is three triangles for a holy trinity, they call it a Triforce. Soon Kirby ran in the door," Penny, there's a Spindle class Scout ship outside of the ship. It has not seen us yet." Said Kirby. She jumped up and ran to the panic button, she hit it to blue alert." Attention, may I have your attention please, this is Captain Penny Charlotine, and I would like you to stay calm. Do not go to your ships, I repeat DO NOT GO TO YOUR SHIPS." Penny hurried to the bridge, when she arrived Toad had the guns ready to fire and the shields at full power. She ordered to fire and they opened fire. Malon ran in the room," What happened!" She said nervously. Mike reassured Malon that it would be okay, of course he was just hitting on her. Kirby then looked at Toad, " What's that noise?" Said Kirby. " What noise?" Said Toad. "It sounds like someone hitting on a certain red-headed girl," said Kirby. The enemy scout ship was hit in the side damaging one warp engine. The scout ship reacted quickly by jettisoning the engine and jumping to warp 9. Penny gave the order to chase after the ship, Toad picked up on the ion trail and went after it twice as fast. Soon they had found the small scout ship. Toad powered up the five main lasers and riddled the ship with many rounds, but the last shot to the warp core finished it off. Lady Luck returned home late that day with not a scratch on it. Penny left the ship to recharge using Portel Finder's battery. Link, Justin and Kirby sat at one of the tables in the mess hall, they were discussing the battle and future ones. Link went to his room and laid down to take a nap, he was so tired he left his door open. Malon came by and closed it. 

Chapter 3 

Link and Malon had convinced the main crew to take a vacation on Hyrule. The beautiful planet was much like medieval Earth. They took a Portel Canner to land on the surface. When they arrived the land seemed darker to Link than it normally did, like it had when Ganondorf took over, but not that bad. Link was the first to step towards the castle. As they walked in they all noticed the Town Square was empty. Link looked around spuriously," Some thing is really wrong, I mean the town is never empty at mid-day." Said Link. As they approached the castle the guards did not come out. None of them were there. Inside the throne room there was a gold coffin. Malon stepped forward and opened it. "Oh my God, its Zelda! She's dead," said Malon as she picked the right hand up and let it drop. Malon started crying and ran out of the castle. She was on her way out of the town when the others got there. Zelda and Link were close, they were brother and sister, but Malon and Zelda were best friends and they were like sisters. Sisters tell secrets to each other. Sisters go everywhere together. Sisters are ALWAYS there for each other. They didn't just die. Malon kept running and she made it to Hyrule Field. She kept thinking ALWAYS ALWAYS. Soon Malon reached Lon Lon Ranch, her old home. She walked into the farmhouse, the others arrived in time to see her. "For a babe in a long dress she sure runs fast," said Kirby. Malon went to her old room, it was still as she left it. A picture Link with the Flying Rooster who was outside. Malon saw her favorite picture, it was of another person in her life who had died, Marin S. Vince, her mother. Talon saw the rest of the crew come up, he recognized Link. All of them went to check on her. She was on her bed crying and moaning. Link thought it best to leave her there. They bought the ship to the ranch and spent the night in it. The next morning Link went up to the room where she was, but she was not there. He looked out across the pasture and he could not see because of the fog that hung over the ground, but he could hear the sweet voice of Malon singing Epona's song but she was weeping at the same time. Since Link was the first up he decided to follow her voice, the others would not know he broke the golden rule of leave Malon alone when she is like this. Geno and Prentiss sat on the edge of the beds, they both knew that Link was gone, and if Link was gone maybe he was with Malon, but they didn't care though. When Justin, Fredrick, Kirby, Toad, Robbie, and Jim woke up. Ten minutes later the group of boys headed out to see if there was any thing to do on the ranch. Soon they were far out in the pasture and they heard a woman weeping. All of them broke into a run. Kirby and Toad were so drunk that they could hardly run, but they also made good time. It was Malon and the group of boys gathered around her, they tried to comfort her. But all Kirby could do is ask Malon nasty questions, "Hey Malon, is this your real red hair the same hair that's down… in your nose?" The others could do nothing. Amie or Penny would have handled it better, but they were still sleep. Just then there were footsteps, Link appeared trough the fog with his ocarina in his mouth, and he started to play The Serenade of Love one Malons favorite songs. She could not sing it because of a high note would throw her voice off. She stopped crying and ran to Link and hugged him. "We best go, it's getting so mushy that you can cut it with a spoon." Said Toad. The ship was readied and Malon got all of her stuff and put it in the ship for moving. She bid farewell to her father and all the good and bad memories that were on the planet. She would make new better ones. 

Chapter 4 

Geno and Link checked the computers on the bridge to see if the systems ran correctly. In the conference room Penny, Amy, Amie, and Malon devised a way to destroy the Zeon. " You know guys we could use the main laser to destroy the Zeon. If we use our reflector laser it would send the planet destroyer laser right back." Said Amie. " And they have to lower the shield to charge the laser. It's the perfect time for this." Said Amy. " Then it's settled. We attack the Zeon ASAP." Said Penny. " And no later," said Malon. Link and Geno had just finished going over the systems when Link noticed a red light blinking on the console. " Hey what is this light right here?" Said Link. " That means there is a hail. I'll get it." Said Geno. When he opened the channel a static filled distress call came in. It was from the Mushroom Kingdom, but it was so short lived all Geno understood was that giant worms were attacking the kingdom. He had to act swiftly. Anything that affected the Mushroom Kingdom affected Star Road as well. He was the protector of Star Road. Geno quickly got Mario, Link, Malon, Amie, Amy, Fredrick, Prentiss, Justin, Toad, and Kirby. They immediately left for the planet's surface. When they reached the planet's atmosphere the smoke was so thick that the crew had problems seeing. They made a safe landing using the radar. When they stepped out of the ship they were surprised to see that the whole kingdom was leveled. The place resembled a blood bath. They heard Peach's faint voice muffled under the bricks of the castle. The crew ran to help her get up. She was in good condition for a woman who was covered under a ton of rocks. She was moaning and mourning her dead father the Chancellor. Malon comforted her because she knew how it felt to lose a person you cared for, she had lost two. Mario came over to her and looked concerned," Do you know where the worms were headed?" "Yes, it's going to Rose Town." "The ship is blown, sir." They were out in a flash. They bypassed Kero Sewers and went straight down Midas River Falls. The ride was not too bumpy because of the new raft shop right where the rapids start. Robbie was soaking wet because Penny made sure he was on the side that went into the falls first. Justin and Freddie laughed as Amie started to scream when they hit. She was a newbie and not to used to all the action of river rafting. But she was no wimp. At the bottom of the falls the entered the tranquil waters of Tadpole Pond the place where Mallow and Mario began to know each other. And there was the little cloud man, Prince Mallow himself. He was sitting on the lakeside. Mario decided it best to leave him out of this adventure. In Rose Town Inn, "Gaz! Come in side honey." Said the innkeeper. A short mushroom boy came in. "Mom there's a giant worm in the woods." " Stop lying Gaz I've told y…. " Then a giant worm burst through the floor, Gaz and his Mom ran into the closest building. (Had they not been over come with fear they would have realized it was a bomb shop.) When the worm hit the shop it blew Gaz out the door. Outside of Rose Town the Portel Crew was floating they knew that the town was being attacked, they could see explosions. They all used their hands to paddle the boat faster. When they were real close they could hear one boy scream. He was getting closer and closer. Suddenly a giant splash disturbed the boat's floating. Peach reached down in the water and pulled out Gaz. He was covered in sit and soaking wet. " My mom, the worms… they got her. When they arrived in Rose Town it was the same scene. They had to find some to get to the next town. The transporter was blown." We'll never make it to the next city in time to save it. Mole Mountain is a day from here." Said Gaz. Then a rough voice came from behind them, " Looks like you losers could use a ride". It was Bowser and he was standing on top of his Doom Ship. He offered to give them a ride. Geno was first to accept," We don't usually get along well, but I saw what they did to your castle. Let's get them." All of the other crewmembers piled on to the ship after Geno accept for Peach she was hesitant though. As the ship sped through the air they saw the city below. They beat the worms and it only took ten minutes. All of the moles were happy to see the people from the far off towns. Just then Luigi came out of the mountain screaming," WORMS THE WORMS THEY WANT FLESH!" Mario stopped him, " Worms where are they." Just then the worm burst forth and made for the city. He was hit by Link's boomerang. Geno and Link stepped up to face it. The worm's immediately knocked them out tail. Malon then stepped forward and raised her hands and pointed them at the worm. A beam of yellow light hit the worm and it exploded, it was just a robot, and it was all over. The team left the scene and headed for the Mole Mountain Teleporter. All of the crew Teleported to Portel Finder. The ship was just outside of the planet's atmosphere. Chapter 5 

The next few days were quiet and none of the people on the ship left their rooms much. Malon would come out and wander the halls singing and drinking milk shakes. And Kirby and Toad would get drunk a lot a not know where they were. Since no one was watching the bridge there was no one to see the ships on the radar. They were Zeon Scout ships. When the first one fired Malon was in the hall outside the bridge. The doors to the bridge did not close and she could she them attacking. But she could not run or scream to loud, after she received the power of the Triforce from touching dead Zelda first and used it to destroy the worm she was weakened. Geno and Link came running down the hall. Geno shoved Malon and Link did the same but then stopped and said, "Sorry malady." And kept going. They tried to see who was attacking the ship but the computers could not see the ships they were now cloaks. "They're Zeon ships and they cloaked." Said Malon. Penny was the next one to arrive at the bridge, she used the ships unscrambler to find out what kind of ship it was. " It was a Zeon, probably a hit and run mission. I don't suspect they'll try again." Said Penny. "Excuse me I just said that. No one cares what Malon thinks. And hey let's all ignore her. She's just a stupid red head. I don't know why I even bother to stay on this ship, all that ever happens is my friends make fun of me, my so called boyfriend ignores me. Every time I say something you act like it is unimportant and on top of that you don't even care what happens to me." Every body on the ship was surprised to see Malon have an outburst except Toad, she had never gotten mad before. This time she even yelled at her pet Pikachu. In her mind Pikachu was perfect. He never was on her bad side until now. Amie and Penny were did not really know how to calm her down. Malon was one to cry but not just be mad for no reason. Pikachu ran down the hall to the bridge. He was scared because he had never seen Malon tell him to stop doing anything. Geno sat Pikachu in the captain's chair and told him," its okay little buddy, Malon will be right as rain in a while, you'll see." Then Geno left him sitting there in silence. All of the people on the ship went to sleep normally except Link, Pikachu, and Malon. While Malon cried herself to sleep, Link and Pikachu sat and wondered why. 

Chapter 6 

Portel Finder grew closer to the Saturn Nine space station, and it would be hard to break through the Area Six Defense Lines. Even after the Star Fox team broke through the line and killed Andross, the A.S.D.L. was still alive with Team Rocket Ships and Space Pirates. Geno had half of the Arwing force escort the thirty-mile long ship. Link was up late that morning, later than normal. It was because of the problems earlier. Malon would have to be up to help run the ship's sickbay. Amy went to go get her up. She knew it probably would be hard. But she liked talking to Malon. The band of ships approached the A6 line. Geno, Justin, and Robbie brought out the Lady Luck. Penny had already gone into battle in an Arwing. Kirby and Toad were in the Arwing flying through the Team Rocket ships. One of them was carrying Giovanni the Team Rocket boss. He sat watching the Portel Finder as it and its escorts drew ever so closer. Jessie, James, Snifts 1, 2, 3, and 4, his Team Rocket agents. Cassidy and Butch were out on a mission. But Giovanni could see there would be a fight soon. Giovanni had been planing the arrival of Portel Finder. He knew that the ship needed to recharge all of its supplies, and Geno was never one to back down from a fight. The Rocket boss sat in his huge black chair rubbing his Persian and watching the ship mill around outside. He would not fight, he had goombas to do that for him. He was a smart man, and his Team Rocket operatives, the Snifts, placed a few cameras on Geno's ship. He had seen the fight between Malon and the crew. Tempers were, as he sat there, still flaring on the ship. He could play these cards against them, after all he was the boss of the biggest organized Pokemon crime ring in the world. He sent Jessie and James to greet Portel Finder. The ship's shields and radar were off so they never saw Team Rocket coming. Jessie and James were able to sneak to the bridge where most of the crew was… "To protect the world from devastation…" "To unite all peoples within our nation…" "To denounce the evils of truth and love…" "To extend our reach to stars above…" "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light…" "Surrender now or prepare to fight…" "Meowth! That's right" "Not these two Knuckle Heads" said Geno. Malon who had just came to the bridge grabbed Pikachu," You don't want to steal our cute little Pokes do you?" The Team Rocket members stepped forward and sent Arbok, Weezing and Likitung. Justin sent his Toegepy, it was level 67 and was ready to battle. The two poison Pokemon circled the small egg Pokemon with mean eyes. Arbok dived and tried to tackle Toegepy. Toegepy Vine whipped the two and they fainted. Team Rocket recalled their Pokemon and ran out of the ship. Portel Finder did not have any problems getting to base after that. 

Book 2 Chapter 7 

Thirteen years passed and people on the ship went and came. Pokemon grew and people got married and had kids. New crew members came and old ones left. All and all the ship changed more than it should have. The biggest new problem was that the war was still at full pace but now a new Portel Finder had come. It Portel Finder 8 and twice as big. Captain Mike the kid who would pick on Penny commanded the ship. The ships were rivals and P.F.1 was always being bested. 

Malon and her daughter, Marin, were in the café talking about what they could do to make the ship better than Mike's. Mike did the battle that killed the powerful Zeon. Amie came and sat down next to Malon," Hey what are you doin' guys." "We're trying to beat Mike." Kirby came in the room watching the girls at the table. He went and picked up a drink from the bar and sat down to drink it. On the bridge Geno and his son, Geno Jr. (GJ) sat trying to recalibrate the Blasters so they could go into the battle on Xyeon a planet in a far away system. The ship was almost ready now and Justin, Prentiss, and Fredrick were working on their Arwings. This would be another battle where they got a chance to prove themselves to the other ships in the UPA (United Planet Assocation) that they were better than Mike's ship. Soon Malon came into the bridge and sat down in Geno's chair, " Hiya boys, what'ch doin'?" A powerful blast shook the ship. Geno turned to Amie and told her to get a visual, as the screen came up they saw something they could not believe. There before them was Portel Finder 8 and it was leading a fleet of enemy ships with the Zeon close behind. "That traitor, he just switched sides like… some kind of… side switcher." Said Kirby. Pikachu came running in and ran up Malon's leg to hide. All of the ship was afraid of what might happen if they were spotted by the Zeon cruisers. They could only stay cloaked so long and they could not even best Mike when they were on the same side. It would be even harder now that he was against them. Malon pulled pikachu off of her leg so she could go get her daughter out of the Warp Core room. It would be dangerous if the ship got hit right. In the dock bay Justin, Fredrick, and Prentiss took off in their Arwings. They were the first ones out of the ship. More followed not too soon after. They all left on the side of the ship facing away from PF8 so that Mike's crew could not see them. All the ships hid under "The Steel Curtain" or a portable cloaking device. Mike's crew didn't see it coming. Soon the bombs had started falling. As the bombers led by Kirby pulled around the now unorgainized Zeons now poured out of the ship. Powerful bombing crews came around the ship and began to attack Portel Finder. Kirby realized that Mikes crew knew where PF was and he then turned off the steel curtain. There was no reason to waste power and speed for stealth since they had already lost it. 


End file.
